The Bring Me Game: In Pursuit of Happyness
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: Bamon. Damon takes Elena's dare too seriously. Nothing is impossible with Damon, but Bonnie won't budge.
1. Audacity

AN: Hi, y'all. I have been lurking the Bamon fandom lately and I must say still, I can never get enough of them! They are just SO HOT. My apologies to all if I would write them out of character. I admit I am new to Bamon love. Anyway, I hope some of you will find time to read it and review. Btw, this will be two shots only. :D

* * *

Damon drove alone and yet, he just had to roll his eyes every time he remembered why he was driving around town for what seemed like the umpteenth time. He lost count of how many turns he made, and he _just_ knew he could never make another grand entrance with his badass sports car because the townspeople were now too familiarized of its presence. And he swore, at that exact moment, that though Elena was 'deep' and 'beautiful' and 'all things nice (unKatherine-like to be exact)', she, too fell into the 'stupidest people I've met category'.

Damon Salvatore really didn't just give into people's demands, not even to people who looked like the bitch he so earnestly 'loved'. But silly mortal had to be daring enough to challenge him. Again, he rolls his eyes in memory. Of all the dares in his life, this has got to be the most annoying and most embarrassing thing to be involved with.

"_I could do it, you know, give you anything you want,"_ Damon said matter-of-factly an hour ago. He recalls that he meant it and he did not. He meant that he could really just give her anything she wants because he really can. _But_ he did not, simply because he did not really want to. He didn't mean it _that_ way. Besides, she was his brother's girlfriend, for crying out loud. Sure, yes, she physically resembled Katherine, but that didn't mean that his feelings were the same as well. He wasn't that stupid. Honestly, he only flirted with her because it got a rise out of Stefan. But he wouldn't tell anyone that. _Ever_.

"_Bring me one thing that makes us both happy."_

"_Is that all?" Damon asked, his tone dripping with confidence –hiding the loud chugging of wheels working in his skull. "Well... My bed is immobile upstairs but I bet that we could get it moving…"_

_Elena raised a brow and clicked her tongue. He could tell she was enjoying this. "Do I smell defeat, Salvatore?"  
_  
Next thing they knew, he was gone and thus, him driving around town, his circling car mimicking the thoughts in his mind, over and over, thinking, thinking… Surely, he couldn't just bring Stefan (initial thing they had in common) to her –that would just be too much. Though Katherine was a pain in the ass and he was a stubborn bastard, he was actually man enough to say in a sunny day that yes, he had been played. But admitting in such a stupid, twisted way that Stefan actually made him _happy_? _Nope_. _**Not a chance**_. Perhaps on a day when he feels less attractive –oh wait, that will _**NEVER**_ happen.

So what made Elena happy that made him happy that will not make him a sissy? And now he was wasting gas as he tried to brainstorm out of Elena's pathetic excuse to flirt back at him. He took the car to buy a box of condoms just for laughs (and that bang up return with his car as he orchestrated it earlier in his thoughts), but decided against it. A little part of him was cautious about flirting with Elena, because she just might give in to him, poor girl. As much as he could not blame her attempts of being the monogamous girlfriend, he lived long enough to know humans could only tolerate such temptation before giving in. Her pretty face should be a good enough reminder that she had major tendencies for a Katherine performance encore.

_Retrace your steps, hot stuff,_ he reminded himself. _Think._ When was the last time he got acquainted with happiness? What made him _really_ happy? The kind of happy that didn't involve the death of mortals –the kind of happy that feeble humans like Elena feel? _Nothing so far, gorgeous, we're not that shallow,_ his brain answered him frankly.

Seeing that his northern brain gave him zero progress, maybe he should let his penis do the thinking. Who was the last person that got you _really_ horny other than the last woman you screwed with and then fed on…

Victory is nigh, he felt it, as he spotted a blue Prius parked in front of the pharmacy store. Checking the license plate, it confirmed her location –she was home alone. A smirk on his face, he thought, _this is going to be easy._

_

* * *

_

_Or not,_ Damon thought with much chagrin less than 5 minutes later as he stood on Bonnie's porch. The witch slammed the door on his face so hard, hard enough to give him goosebumps, hard enough to rattle his body to be turned on by her anger. It only made the grin on his face wider, making him look like an idiot. Funny that he almost forgot how _interested_ this little witch made him. Maybe because he didn't want to give her too much credit. Besides, he couldn't play the 'seductive brother' role so well if word came out that he was really after the best friend.

Elena and Bonnie were sort of drifting apart because of so many sappy reasons (many of which he did not care about), but he knew as much as Bonnie that the falling out _had_ to happen if they were going to keep their guilty pleasures secret. This meant that Bonnie blamed Damon even more for making her like him more than she should. Yes, humans loved sin. He was sin and Bonnie was one human witch –the most delicious one, to be precise.

"_How about we tell Elena that we're together now?" He flashed her one smile that exuded all the promise of sexy, steamy sex. With lots and lots of foreplay just for her. He liked this witch too much, he realized, and he will like her even more if she stepped away from her house, away from the door where a barrier set them apart, so he can kidnap her and bring her to Elena._

_Bonnie's eyes were wide as saucers. "Now? Are you crazy!"_

_Ignoring Bonnie's surprise, he just nodded, still giving her that sexed up smile. _This was such a brilliant plan,_ he noted with much glee. He'd be hitting two birds with one stone. Actually, he'd be hitting, like, _five_ birds: _One_, winning Elena's childish dare. _Two_, put Bonnie's mind at ease about his loyalty (and hopefully, this will win him that invitation to her home –so make that a pregnant bird number two). _Three_, just show Elena in her face that he wasn't really head over heels for her; screw the acting because… _four_, Bonnie will give him a repeat of last night, knowing he'll get a prize for doing previous tasks and who was he to deny her who she wants (yes, he was an easy lay for her)? And lastly, _five_, be a good brother and put Stefan at ease because of reason number three. PERFECT. "So… let's go?"_

"_Uhh, reality check, Damon. We are not together!"_

"_But, Bonnie," Damon pouted at her. "You gave me your virginity."  
_  
Hence, the smell of wood. Damon rubbed a hand over his face. Damn door should be terrorized once he gets himself an invite. _Just you wait… _

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! Review - Bamon love! xD


	2. The Bamon Perspective

AN: First off, thank you so much for the positive reviews! I am so thankful that Bamon lovers out there enjoyed the fic. But here's what I say, let's all write more Bamon! We must continue to ship them, make the community GROW! We wouldn't want to run out of Bamon, right?

Anyway, back to the fic, I must say, I can't just make it 2 chapters. So I'll add another one soon, too. :D This is just some Bamon fluff as well. Hope you guys still like it. ;D

* * *

_Argh, so frustrated. Can't believe Damon still tries with me. I guess I shut him up this time though. Guy can't get a clue._

To be interrupted in the middle of her practicing just to read that certain text from Elena was quite frustrating, honestly. Bonnie wanted to set her phone into flames in sheer annoyance, but her sensible side beat her to it. Her phone, though most of the time disturbed her (especially that one time with Damon), was one of the little things that reminded her that she was still a teenager. Somehow, it gave her a little hope that maybe, having annoying friends that texted annoying stuff was enough potential for normalcy.

So Bonnie texted back: _Why? What did he do this time?_

Besides, it wasn't like she was jealous. But sometimes, when Elena was like this, all mopey-whiny about having Damon chase after her was such a bother, gave Bonnie the idea that she was almost implying that she was so irresistible like Bella Swan. But the thought was dismissed at once when guilt stung her like a bee.

_Sure Damon 'still tries' with you, but I'm fucking him. Will that shut your piehole? Get a clue, will ya?_ But that mentality was uncharacteristically too scary for her liking that she blames her witch blood for having such nasty thoughts. Dark Bonnie, she likes to call it.

Bonnie wanted to tell Elena about her and Damon, but something was stopping her. Maybe she didn't want to ruin Elena's fantasy of being the only object of desire by the Salvatore brothers. Maybe she was ashamed to admit that her self-proclaimed loathe for the undead (which most of the time –like 90% of the time, was directed specifically towards Damon) would bite her back hard on the ass –no pun intended. Was Bonnie ready to admit that all the bickering was just foreplay in motion? Nevertheless, Bonnie was initially into her secret trysts with Damon for the thrill. Who wouldn't want to get Damon-fucked anyway? _Carpe noctem,_ one of them would mutter before they wind up on his bed. The thought of it though? Still hot.

However, their 'fucking' was losing its basic purpose. It _had_ been about rutting –letting out some steam. But lately, every time she touches Damon unconsciously, before the dirty and sexy thoughts take over, she gets a glimpse of how he truly feels. And it was _there_. Before he even knew it. And she just knew he was never going to admit it.

The moment she saw love in the picture of Damon's subconscious psyche, her feelings, too, came bubbling out without repression. It became harder and harder to control. She wanted to set her discovery aside and forget about it till it _really_ happened, but she couldn't help but realize that it was already happening. Damon Salvatore was falling in love with her and he really did not know of it.

Damon was stupid as a rock, but she loved him as well. So she tried her best to make everything look normal and casual, but did a little tinkering with her magic to help her.

So she did one thing that was very much Damon-like (well, actually, it was more Stefan): She stalked him.

If he can turn crow, Bonnie had just recently learned a way to control the spirit animal of the dove. Bamon, a pure white dove, was her very own personal 'magic helper'. Bamon's job was simple. Check on Damon once in a while. She didn't really invade his privacy, she didn't do what he did just yet, but when she wanted to be sure about something –like the time when she asked him to promise her not to feed on anyone else but her or the blood packs c/o Stefan, that's when Bamon was on duty. Basically, it was Damon's personal guardian angel, too.

And now, after Damon proposed they tell Elena about them just because of an idiotic dare, Bonnie was half-excited and half-pissed-off at him. Slamming the door on his face had been just an act. Damon reminding her that he popped her cherry wasn't such a bad thing. It actually turned her on, considering he still remembers. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she leaned against the door.

Her little minion Bamon spotted her lover, about to turn around and leave her doorstep. Of course, just in time, Bonnie opened the door and called out to him. "Damon." She watched in two perspectives –one from her point of view, seeing his back all straight, giving an act as if he didn't care, obnoxious ass he is –but Bamon's point of view was a much more interesting show. Damon's eyes shut in complete contemplation once she called his name. The expression on his face was priceless –dejected and aching. Though he would not ever admit it (damn his pride), he hated it when she denied him anything. He was one spoiled, secret vampire boyfriend.

Proving his character all the more, he made a turn about to face her, cocky as ever with a smug grin etched on his face. Bonnie, all she was worth, tried her best to put a scowl on her face just for show.

"Couldn't resist, huh?"

"Do you mean it?" Bonnie asked suddenly. When she noticed he was about to frown with a matching imbecilic groan of 'huh', she huffed angrily and grabbed his arm, forcing back into his brain the memory she so unconsciously got just by looking at him. This was his fault, too, because of their frequent blood exchange. When they were in close range, reading Damon's thoughts was becoming easier, almost like reading a book –but she didn't tell him this, and she tried not to peek most of the time.

Glancing at a very innocent-looking Bamon on a far-away tree, Bonnie tried hard not to burst with joy in the prospect of telling the world (Elena and Stefan) about them. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and just like that, she knew it was Elena, texting her about how Damon didn't really matter, that he just confuses her sometimes. And that she adores Stefan. Blah blah.

_Again, with the confusion,_ Bonnie mentally thought with a roll of eyes.

_It was time to show Elena her place in Damon's life,_ Dark Bonnie suggested with a smile at the back of her head.

* * *

"Damon."

Damon was not really going to leave. He was actually going to her backyard to go crow and then annoy her with all the cawing he could do till she finally gave in. But every time he was about to step off the Bennett porch, there was this heavy hanging feeling, a pit in his stomach –almost akin to pain. He was used to her snappy remarks, but every time she was angry –joking or not, it made him a little nervous inside. The careless façade was easy to pull, but to have Bonnie not want him or find him interesting drove him back to humanity –which meant he felt it, it made him actually… sad.

Just a call of his name was enough to make him move. He was the one who mastered compulsion, right? Doesn't seem so when it comes to Bonnie. Pasting a confident look on his face expertly, he spun around. _Damn, she was so breathtakingly cute. _And she was wearing the white furry slippers he gave her as a joke to remind them both she was still a kid compared to him. This is why sometimes, he did not want to be thinking about Bonnie. It just drove him insane. It was as if she was always there. Always. He actually liked it –drowned in it in ecstasy. "Couldn't resist, huh?" _Don't resist me,_ he could hear human Damon plead helplessly in the darkest recesses of his mind.

"Do you mean it?"

Damon could tell she wasn't mad at him, but she was clearly in control of her feelings, which meant he couldn't hear her thoughts. The blood exchange didn't help, too. What it accomplished, however, was to reverse its purpose. Instead of gaining access to her thoughts, it fed her Power, giving her more control and it was becoming harder and harder to bypass her mind barriers that he just decided to just not bother at all. Now he had to deal with his witch the normal way a man should his woman. _The things he'd do for this witch,_ he thought inside his head with a roll of eyes. Before he could ask her what she meant, she grabbed his arm with her bare hand.

A flash of memory of him on her front door, him thinking about the dare… And he heard his thoughts going on replay: _Actually, I'd be hitting, like, _five _birds: _One_, winning Elena's childish dare. _Two_, put Bonnie's mind at ease about my loyalty (and hopefully, this will win me that invitation to her home –so make that a pregnant bird number two). _Three_, just show Elena in her face that I'm not really head over heels for her; screw the acting because…_four_, Bonnie will give me a repeat of last night, knowing I'll get a prize for doing previous tasks and who am I to deny her who she wants (yes, I am an easy lay for her)? And lastly, _five_, be a good brother and put Stefan at ease because of reason number three. PERFECT. _

"I was wondering if you meant the pregnant bird number two, jerk," Bonnie hissed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Cute," Damon breathed, and with that, flitted before her, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. After giving her lips a lick, tasting her cherry lip-gloss, he gave her a playful yet sincere peck on the nose, he decided that yes, he liked the glazed look her emerald eyes did every time they kissed. "Of course, I meant it, but…"

"But…?" she asked, her eyes dead-set on his own, multiplying the heat between them.

Damon smirked at her impatient yet zombie like trance, sliding his arms about her, keeping her flush against him. "We have to do the plan first…" Now, to get her in the car…

"What was Elena's dare anyway?" Bonnie folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not going anywhere till you tell me."

"I love it when you're jealous," Damon said, wagging his eyebrows up and down. He wanted to humor her, but she was giving him the look which meant no sex. _Man up,_ he scolded himself, and then took only a minute or two to explain the urgency of the execution of his plan, which is to bring her to Elena. "All that matters is… in order to get to our pregnant bird number two and then bird number four…" Damon was about to lose himself in explaining when Bonnie's slender finger touched his lips. He stared at her, quietly, obediently.

"Shh…" Bonnie pressed herself up against him and kissed his lips. Smiling at him, making him feel the best thing in the world, she nodded.

As they got in his car, Damon wondered if this was really the only first season to have doves around town. He must warn Stefan to stay away from the white-winged spy. Bonnie might get mad if Bamon would end up as a midnight snack.

* * *

AN: Give your fellow Bamon-lover some love by leavin' a review. ;) Thanks for reading!


	3. Banzai!

AN: First off, a big kiss-kiss-hug-hug to all those who reviewed last chapter! Thank you so much. And so here it is, the third installment of my Bamon fluff. I enjoyed writing this story, not just because it's Bamon, but because I get to talk to you, fellow Bamon lovers! I so love you guys! Thank you for being so encouraging. This will be the last chapter, but I'll be posting some Bamon shots in the future. Thank you again, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as you did the last one. :D

Btw, for those who were confused about Chapter 2's "Pregnant bird number two", where Bonnie asks Damon is he was serious about thinking it, here's it: Damon's POV: "Two_, put Bonnie's mind at ease about my loyalty (and hopefully, this will win me that invitation to her home –so make that a pregnant bird number two)..." _It's 'pregnant' because this is the only sentence where the phrase 'hit two birds with one stone' can actually be applied. Haha. Lol. If that confused you more, well, sorry. To put it simply, Bonnie's just wondering if Damon's serious about wanting to confirm his loyalty to her AND wanting to be invited finally to her home.

Other than that, if you're still on board, read on. ;D

* * *

The next dare for the day was this: Describe awkward. The answer to that was simple to Bonnie._ Elementary,_ she thought.

BonniexDamon + Elena = Awkward.

Apparently, her best friend was going to have a melt down.

It wasn't really Bonnie's goal to intimidate Elena (well, Dark Bonnie was a different story), but the feeling of finally showing that she and Damon were an item gave her a sense of euphoria and she felt _powerful_. The Power surged in her like a wave, nearly suffocating her. Perhaps she was also partaking in Damon's feelings as well.

This made her love him even more, more so than she could possibly could: telling Elena about them managed to set him free… It was freedom from the life he led –no, not the evilness because he enjoyed it immensely (much to Bonnie's disappointment), but most definitely, the misery part. The little act of coming clean this day gave Damon the closure he needed and he was genuinely, honestly free from Katherine and everything else –even the littlest bits of Elena.

What more if Stefan was here? Bonnie could sense his subtle presence upstairs in his room. She could just imagine Damon going bonkers because of his new sense of accomplishment and this possibility made her feel fearless -the point of not caring ever she set her phone on fire.

On the other hand, maybe Stefan needs to be here soon. Elena seemed kinda green...

* * *

For the past few weeks, Elena did not take the gnawing suspicion of Bonnie and Damon being together seriously. The signs have been right under her nose, but she did not really give it much thought. No benefit of the doubt.

If there was a 'Most Loyal Best Friend Award', Caroline and Elena knew that Bonnie was the one who always deserved it. Of course, Bonnie can go MIA sometimes, but when Bonnie promises either of them something, she's hell-bent on keeping that promise no matter what.

It was probably Elena's fault for not paying attention to Bonnie's recurring absences these past few weeks –Bonnie _had_ to be dealing with Grams' death still (right?) because Elena knew it took her months and months to recover. If the reason got dull to Elena's own ears, she would then put the blame on Bonnie's determination to master her witchcraft. Other than that, Elena knew Bonnie understood that she had her own life to live –especially now that she was enjoying the peace and love she had with Stefan. Just as she knew that Bonnie wasn't always there to listen to her stories about the new things she keeps on learning from her boyfriend (seriously, he can go at it for hours), she knew that Bonnie understood that she, too, wasn't always going to be there for her. Besides, to all the dates Elena proposed, she was pretty sure that Bonnie only managed two out of ten invites anyway –but then again, she was trying to be the understanding friend for once.

But the last straw was when Bonnie cancelled the long-awaited girls' night that the witch had prepared herself. Caroline was even the one who suggested that their best friend had 'a secret boyfriend' (apparently, even Care noticed Bonnie's successive no-show), but Elena considered the blonde's comment as a result of being denied the much-needed sleepover at Bonnie's house.

Now Damon was the tricky part. He wasn't always lurking, like everyone thinks he is. It's just that when he's present, anyone could always detect his bursting charisma –unless, of course, he decided he needed time away from the public eye. Honestly, who could ever dismiss such a face (and that cocky attitude)? And Elena knew his face all too well. She didn't know if she missed him –that would imply something else, BUT, his absences were in synch with Bonnie's 'Can't make it' or 'I'm busy, sorry' texts. There have been countless instances where Elena knew that Damon should have been around (especially when she was alone and Stefan was eavesdropping), but he wasn't –and coincidentally, Bonnie would be out of reach, too. The big black crow that sometimes caught her eye was nowhere in her radius for as long as she can remember.

Elena knew she only needed to connect the dots, but didn't bother because she really didn't think it was possible. But how could she not? She was not blind: Bonnie's green orbs seemed much more enticing as of late. Seeing the same fire in Damon's eyes should have confirmed her inkling, but she always drowned it out, thinking that _no_, Damon was not into Bonnie _that_ way. If there was one thing she knew about Damon, it was that he was fixated on all things Katherine (which implied –not to brag, that Elena _should_ be in the scene, one way or another). And Bonnie... Does she have to remember all the times Bonnie voiced out the need to burn Damon alive?

Now Elena looked at the pair again, really looking at them, left and right, and it was then that she realized that she had been holding her breath all this time. Honestly, she wanted to throw up because of the overwhelming thoughts that just consumed her. Thankfully, though, fate had so gracefully saved her from looking like an idiot or worst: a sore loser.

They were happy –there was that. And truthfully, she couldn't really say anything more. Need she notice every little detail? Hell, they were literally joined at the hip. It was as if telling her gave them the right to act like they were lovers. Clearly, this has been going on for some time now… Their lips were swollen and though not in plain sight, wedged between their bodies were entwined fingers. _Aww,_ she cooed in her head. They held hands just like a normal couple.

_Normal my ass,_ Elena thought. The glare in their eyes warned her that she _should_ take them seriously. Damon's eyes sparkled quite clearly of mischief, but Bonnie… Elena couldn't help but feel a little petrified. Though she was not familiar with magic, Elena felt this huge force emanating from the petite witch, as if clawing to get out and making her want to hide under a rock. She wasn't sure if Bonnie was doing it on purpose, but it was almost like a fence was being officially hammered down between her and Damon, clearly stating: **OFF LIMITS.**

Elena got the message. This was so getting written down in her diary later when she gets home.

* * *

Stefan wondered how long exactly the trio had been standing there, eyeing each other. He let it play out, just the way Damon wanted it. He purposely went up to his room to shower, giving Damon the time he needed, and let Elena entertain the two. He wasn't sure what gave Damon the courage to actually do it, finally.

Honestly, Elena's crush on Damon wasn't a very comforting thing –but he wasn't the jealous type (he knew how this secretly disenchanted his girlfriend). However, if things were the other way around, say, Damon was the one who really crushed on Elena, now that would probably really drive him to do something to stake his claim. Fortunately, this was not the case, he thought happily. Apparently, somewhere in the past few months, Damon's affections have been diverted to the witch. He bet it was because of Damon's first sip of Bonnie's alluring blood back at Fell's Church. That's when Damon's secret obsession started. Stefan didn't say anything about it, because clearly, Damon wasn't even aware that he was digging his own grave…

It was nice, too, not having a repeat of Katherine with Elena. Because if they fell into that same routine, it would be just damn pitiful. But he didn't want to dwell on that thought. Stefan should celebrate and double his efforts on not brooding. Later, Stefan decided he just had to take Elena out on a restaurant to do exactly just that. He will not mention the reason for his rejoicing, but he would be extra sweet and playful tonight because she was finally his and his alone. Finally, Damon would no longer distract his lover.

Thank the heavens for Elena's dare –she made three people happy without her knowing it. _Kind heart,_ he thought, and wanted to take her up to his room and shower her body with kisses.

When the girls started to giggle, Stefan made his way to them. He couldn't wait to see his brother sincerely happy for the first time in his life. Strange as it sounds, Damon's happiness made him happy, too.

* * *

"Looks like I win," Damon announced, tilting his head to his side where Bonnie stood. "So… Cash or check? On the other hand –I prefer Stefan's brooding head on a plate. Medium rare."

Bonnie rolled her eyes for effect, then gave Damon a nudge on the ribs with her elbow.

"Oompf." Recovering from the playful assault from his witch, Damon winked at Elena and nodded. _Yes, she's _the_ one,_ his eyes told her. "Ta-dah."

The supernatural pair watched as the human took a deep breath.

"Well, what can I say?" Elena asked, forcing a smile. Of course Bonnie made her happy. Bonnie made Damon happy too. "I'm impressed." She'll get used to this. Eventually.

"We both know he couldn't bring Stefan to you," Bonnie blurted out, unable to keep the thought to herself. Giving Elena a knowing smile, both girls started to giggle.

"Ha-ha, really funny." Damon made a face. Spotting his brother enter the living room, he smirked. "Speak of the vampire who reeks squirrel." Turning to Elena he flashed her his whites. "Cancel my order; I don't know how you put up with the smell." Ignoring Elena's angry retort, he gave Bonnie's behind an affectionate squeeze, making her yelp. "I'd rather have my sand-witch."

"I did not snack on a squirrel, Damon."

* * *

I'm a mindless, obsessive bloodthirsty vampire.

I'm a mindless, obsessive bloodthirsty vampire.

I'm a mindless, obsessive bloodthirsty vampire.

This is all they would ever think of him.

It actually made Damon smile. _R.I.P., Salvatore._

_Let them be,_ he thought. Elena, still unable to say anything beyond comprehension (all she did was giggle and mutter girly things to Bonnie -she's probably curious about the great sex that makes his witch _glow_), Stefan thinking that he was the one who orchestrated everything (yeah, right –like he was _that_ smart), and Bamon wherever the little rascal is (honestly, he was starting to consider the dove like his very own offspring with Bonnie), and his beloved witch who thought that he didn't know he loved her.

_And please,_ Damon mockingly thought. He _knew_ she was falling for him every single day as much as she tried hard to hide it (he finds out every time he gives her _le petite morte_, he swears it's just the perfect timing for her to just lose control of that damned mind barrier).

Bonnie Bennett was falling for him and she was falling hard.

Damon liked things the way they were.

Yes. _La vita e' bella._ Life was good.

* * *

AN: Show some love by giving me a review! I'd love to hear from you! ;D Thanks for reading!

Le petite morte – little death (for those innocent ones, it's an orgasm) ;D La vita e' bella – life is beautiful


End file.
